Mientras brillan las estrellas
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: Después de 3 años de estar sin el, por fin podía volver a verlo, regreso al sengoku solo por él y ahora por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, estaba de nuevo a su lado y al lado de sus amigos. ¿Como sería la primer noche de amor con su amado? Ambos se entregan en una noche llena de deseo, amor y pasión, donde el único testigo de su entrega, es la luna.


**Hola! Bien, este es el primer fic que subo de Inuyasha, espero que les guste, la idea se me ocurrió escribiendo uno de los capítulos de un fic, y pues se me metió tanto en la cabeza que al final decidí** **escribirla. Sin más espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la magnifica mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes para darle rienda a esta idea loca que paso por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos

 **Advertencia:** Lemmon

 **Nombre:** Mientras brillan las estrellas

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** M

 **Mientras brillan las estrellas**

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, luego de estar tres años separados, podían estar juntos. Ella había decidió regresar al sengoku solo por él, y él la había estado esperando solo a ella. Ahora en esta hermosa y silenciosa noche ambos se demostraban cuanto se amaban y lo mucho que se habían extrañado. A la luz del fuego él la tomo suavemente de la cintura, acercándola todo lo posible a su cuerpo mientras la besaba lentamente, era un beso lleno de angustia, donde le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo mucho que le había hecho falta, ella pudo verlo en sus ojos, no hacían falta las palabras, con esa mirada le decía lo mucho que la amaba, volvió a besarla, esta vez de una manera más tierna, más dulce, como la necesitaba, o como la adoraba. Bajo de sus labios a su cuello y pudo escuchar perfectamente como suspiro, sonrió al saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, beso y lamio cada parte de su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas alrededor mientras la escuchaba suspirar, subió de nuevo a sus labios, pero esta vez el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en su boca y deleitarse más con ese sabor, sus lenguas parecían danzar en un ritmo que solo ellos dos marcaban, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, la miro, se veía aún más hermosa de esa manera, con su cabello alborotado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, coloco una mano en su cara y retiro con suavidad un mechón de cabello rebelde, como la deseaba, y ella lo noto, pudo verlo en su mirada, pero tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer y eso la aterraba. El bajo nuevamente hacía su cuello y aspiro su aroma, ese aroma que lo volvía tan loco, beso de nuevo y comenzó a bajar hasta que llego a su hombro, levanto la vista pidiendo permiso para continuar y logro ver la duda y el miedo en su rostro, la abrazo delicadamente mientras lentamente susurraba en su odio:

\- _"Sabes que nunca te haría daño"_

Si, lo sabía, él nunca la lastimaría, siempre la protegería, confiaba en él, le dio su más grande sonrisa mientras le daba el permiso para continuar, y pudo sentir como rápidamente él se deshacía de su ropa, su instinto rápidamente fue taparse, que torpe y avergonzada se sentía, pero con mucha delicadeza él retiro sus manos mientras de nuevo le sonreía. Que hermosa mujer era la que tenía frente a sus ojos, parecía un ángel bañada con la luz de la luna llena, la beso nuevo, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, los observo atentamente y comenzó a besarlos, que placentero era escucharla suspirar su nombre, sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a lamer uno de ellos mientras jugaba con el otro, presionando y masajeándolo, nunca antes su nombre se había escuchado tan bello a como lo había pronunciado ella en ese momento, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba tenerla más cerca, tenía que sentirla más, subió su rostro besando nuevamente, mientras sus manos viajaban hasta sus caderas, las acaricio lentamente mientras la sentía estremecerse con sus caricias, bajo más hasta llegar a su entrepierna, escucharla gemir su nombre fue lo más que pudo soportar, sus instintos tomaron posesión de él y desesperadamente comenzó a acariciarla, lentamente comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos, pudo sentir como nuevamente se estremecía, espero a que se acostumbrara y metió un segundo dedo comenzado a moverlos, primero lentamente y después aumentando el ritmo, la sostuvo fuertemente mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y por primera vez se venía pronunciando su nombre, no podía soportarlo más

\- _"Que hermosa eres, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo"_

Su voz sonaba demasiado ronca, de nuevo le pedía permiso para continuar, ella sabía lo que seguía, se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, nunca imagino que él pudiera llegar a ser tan tierno y amable, nuevamente le mostro una de sus sonrisas más sinceras

 _\- "Esta bien, confió en ti, sé que no me lastimaras mi amor"_

No necesito ni una palabra más, se deshizo de su molesta ropa, ella lo admiro como él al principio la admiro a ella, era tan hermoso y tan varonil, se sonrojo de nuevo y el también, no pudo evitarlo, ella era tan linda, tan tierna y tan inocente.

Acomodo su miembro en la entrada de ella y lentamente comenzó a penétrala, vio su gesto de dolor y se detuvo mientras volvía a abrazarla

 _\- "¿Esta segura? No quiero hacerte daño"_

 _\- "Descuida estoy bien, es normal la primera vez, solo dejar que me acostumbre"_

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado termino de penetrarla, espero hasta que ella estuviera lista y se acostumbrara a él, permanecieron un rato abrazados hasta que ella lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, dando la señal de que podía continuar, y así, de esa manera, ambos comenzaron un vaivén que a cada minuto aumentaba de intensidad, las respiraciones de ambos se escuchaban forzosas, sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor y los gemidos salían de sus bocas sin pedir permiso. Así continuaron, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas hasta que finalmente ambos terminaron mientras gritaban el nombre del otro y la luz de la luna los envolvía a ambos. Salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado mientras los envolvía a ambos con una manta y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos, estaba agotado y ella seguramente también estaría rendida, poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo y antes de caer ante el sueño pronuncio sus últimas palabras a su amada.

 _\- "Te amo"_

 _\- "Y yo a ti"_

Esa noche, ambos congeniaron su amor, con la luna como único testigo de ese acto y con las estrellas brillando en su máximo esplendor.

 **FIN**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

Espero que a pesar de ser cortito les gustara :3 se me dificulta un poco escribir sobre el tema, si encuentran algún error, soy muy abierta a recibir criticas constructivas :3


End file.
